Continuation of an institutional Training Program in the Pathophysiology of Renal Diseases is proposed for postdoctoral MDs recruited after internal medicine residency program or PhDs. The goals of this training program are to train physicians and PhD scientists in four areas of renal research including i) acute kidney injury, ii) cardiovascular risk of chronic kidney disease, iii) basic science aspects of renal transplantation and iv) new therapies for diabetic nephropathy. These areas will provide comprehensive training in basic and clinical translational research. The training program will require a commitment of two years of research funded by the T32 grant followed by one year of clinical training for MDs. During the first year the trainees will have the option to enroll in coursework to earn a Certificae in Clinical and Translational Sciences through the Interdisciplinary Biomedical Sciences (IBS) Graduate Program. The program faculty represents a closely-knit, interactive, multidisciplinary faculty from the Division of Nephrology and Departments of Pharmacology and Toxicology, Microbiology and Immunology, Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, Geriatrics, and Physiology and Biophysics including 9 MDs, 3 MD PhDs, 11 PhDs, and 1 MD MPH. Trainees are expected to master at least one major investigative technique, complete at least one major research project, present their work at a national meeting and apply for NIH funding (K08 award) at the end of their research training. Fellows completing this program will be competitive candidates for academic research careers. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We propose the continuation of an institutional Training Program in the Pathophysiology of Renal Disease for postdoctoral fellows recruited upon completing an internal medicine residency program. The goals of this training program are to train physicians and PhD scientists in four areas of renal research including i) acute kidney injury, ii) cardiovascular risk of chronic kidney disease, iii) basic science aspects of renal transplantation, and iv) new therapies for diabetic nephropathy. These areas will provide comprehensive training in basic and clinical translational research. Fellows completing this program will be competitive candidates for academic research careers. .